


[Podfic] Multi-tasking

by sophinisba



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Highlander_II's story read aloud:"I have a present," he stated flatly.House has Cameron working on new skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Multi-tasking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109634) by [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II). 



> Prize for Highlander II for making a blackout in Kink Bingo.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/House/Multi-tasking.mp3) | **Size:** 2.1 MB | **Duration:** 4:35 minutes

  
---


End file.
